Wake up and See the truth
by Dark Angel215
Summary: This is hard to explain quickly...Basically no Bella, Edward/OC, James is obsessed with the OC...Takes place in Forks accident ...Better than this sounds, I promise...Complete summary inside...Needs a better title...Work in progress..Please R&R, love ya!
1. Summary and The inspiration!

Okay, this is a Twilight story officially. Truthfully I don't even like the book or movie much at all, but it got me inspired. This is a work in progress, and I am putting a complete summary here. The song below the summary is the other thing that inspired me... it doesn't relate to the story at all, but I thought I would put is up. The title and band is listed there, excellent song, even if you don't check out the story once you read the summary, you should check out the song. Okay, on with the summary.

SUMMARY: Edward is with Angelik. She is another Vampire, her ability is that she can basically go into someones mind and talk to them, along with seeing everything that has ever entered that mind. She is 310 years old, and has been with Carlisle the entire time even though he didn't change her. She is also related to Victoria, who actually did change her. I can't go into that because that ruins a chapter. There is a new vampire as well that has found the Cullens, but he is a 'vegetarian' as well. Basically it is the crazy story of James hunting Angelik because he is obsessed with her. That is the story in a nut shell. I hope it isn't bad, and if you take the time to read it please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Even if you hate it, just let me know. Okay, well I am going to leave it at that. Bye.

**Wake up, Open the Door, And Escape to the Sea lyrics  
By Blaqk Audio**

Please catch me now, I'm lying.  
You taught me how it can feel like love.  
Just catch your breath.  
We'll dive in and our descent  
will somehow feel like life goes on.

Oh, my, my, you're oh so sly.  
Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken.

Please hold me now, I'm freezing.  
God tell me how we ever got this cold.

Oh, my, my, you're oh so sly.  
Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken  
And oh, my boy, you're oh so coy  
Let's just pretend that nothing's broken.

We'll censor the ending for me...for you.

Oh, my, my, you're oh so sly.  
Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken  
And oh, my boy, you're oh so coy  
Let's just pretend that nothing's broken.

Oh, my, my, you're oh so sly.  
Let's leave unsaid what's left unspoken  
And oh, my boy, you're oh so coy  
Let's just pretend that nothing's broken.


	2. The real Chapter One!

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the actual Chapter One!! I started this during my gym class, so that is why it starts where it does. I am going to apologize for any issues with Grammar, I freaking hate grammar. Any awkwardness, I apologize for as well. I own nothing except Angelik and Belial. I wouldn't want to own anything else. I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review! I love knowing what people think of my writing, even when it sucks and they tell me it sucks. Just tell me. Also if anyone can think of a better title, let me know PLEASE! Okay, well, I am going to shut up and actually post this now... Bye.**

"Angel, why did you pull your hair up, baby," Edward asks his girlfriend as she walks out of the school's girl's locker room? She walks into the gymnasium where the sophomore/junior gym class is being held. Both Edward and Angelik are juniors. He takes he hand the instant that she is close enough, before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I like it better when I can play with it."

"I know you do babe, but you know exactly why." She reaches up and strokes the side of his face. He smiles down at her as she says, "I don't think I could deal with the boys in this class following me today without turning around and yelling at them… or just throwing something."

"I can understand that I suppose… I still would rather play with your hair. They are still going to follow you though. They have all been thinking about it since they walked into the locker room today." She groans about the piece of information as the couple starts walking toward the wall they have to line up against. "None of them even realize why they are so obsessed with following you… Your scent is so powerfully beautiful that even the human subconscious can pick it up. They are still clueless though, that has got to be something." She grunts something that sounds like I suppose as she rests her head against his chest and inhales his scent. "Warning: Alice is coming and she plans to try and steal you from me, I will fight to keep you here today."

She wraps her arms around his waist as he puts his arms around her as well. She talks quietly, but he can still hear her. "I am glad you will fight today, because I am not planning to let go of you until I absolutely have to."

After another moment Alice comes up behind Angelik and tries to pull her backwards away from Edward. Before Alice can pull her, Edward tightens his arms around Angelik, and she tightens hers around him. Alice mumbles something about Edward and Angelik being attached at the hip which makes them both laugh softly. Alice is another junior in the class, and the adoptive sister of Angelik Sutherland and Edward Cullen.

"Sorry Alice I am very comfy right where I am right now," Angelik says with a slight smile in her voice. Alice makes a huffing pout, but is smiling behind Angelik causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"Fine you two majorly suck though. Edward isn't the only one who is glad to see that you are home safe. Though he is probably the happiest of the entire family, in fact, all he has done for the pa…" Edward clears his throat softly causing Alice to glance up and grin at him as he glares. "Oh be quiet Edward, I am going to tell her how you have been acting while she was gone, and so I might as well tell her now. Anyway, Angelik, he has been all crazy without you for the past six months. He was always grumpy or just kind of crazy without you. It was actually kind of funny to be perfectly honest."

"Edward, stop glaring at Alice, and I am betting it was funny for you Alice. It wasn't very funny for me because I was going through a lot of the same crap he was while I was away. I am just glad that my 'skill' is as strong as it is between us, and we were actually able to talk," she says, mumbling her words into Edward's chest. She finally looks up at him and smiles. He smiles back before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, beautiful." Edward rubs her back gently as he says this. She gently leans up to kiss him gently on the lips as the gym teacher comes out of the office in to the actual gymnasium.

"Love you too, Edward," she says against his lip as the teacher yells, "Line up" at the class. The couple reluctantly separates as the class starts to line up against the wall. The students are in alphabetical order based on first name which puts Alice first and Angelik second. Edward is a short distance away from the two girls. After the teacher passes Edward, Angelik moves to stand next to him as he puts his arm over her shoulder and pulls Angelik against himself. They are being stared at by a few of the students because they are both beautiful. "You are very soft, love."

He smiles at her and reaches up to pull her hair out of the band it is in. Her long, straight, black hair falls down to frame her face. Her eyes are brownish gold, with hints of sadness behind them. She has full lips which are painted with a deep blood red against her pale, almost translucent skin. She is around 5'6", Edward is taller than her. Edward has the same pale skin, and his eyes are a more liquefied gold. He also has brown hair that seems to lie perfectly without effort. They smile at each other before the gym teacher yells.

"Everyone, stretch out then start walking. You know the drill," He yells as he walks to start the timer! The class groans as they start to stretch out. Class on this day will consist of stretching, walking for a few minutes, running for twenty, than walking for the last few. Alice, Edward, and Angelik stretch out and start walking around in a circle with the rest of the class. Alice's eyes go blank for a moment before returning to normal. She grins to herself.

"Jasper is coming to get her out of gym once again." Edward only says this out loud because he knows Angelik is off in her own world, not paying much attention to what is going on in the minds of the other two vampires. He reaches down and takes Angelik's hand, keeping a close eye on her mind. He then turns slightly to Alice before speaking again, "I take it once again it will work?"

"Yep!" Alice is visibly excited as Jasper comes into the gym, walking up to the teacher. He is a junior, and he attracts a lot of attention from the girls walking around the gym, especially the sophomores. Jasper walks up to the teacher and hands him a note. The teacher looks like he is pissed off for a moment, but suddenly calms down. He yells for Alice, who nearly skips to the teacher and Jasper. She then goes to change out of her gym uniform as Jasper goes to wait outside the locker room in the hall.

"She really loves the fact that he gets her out of this as much as he does," Edward says then kisses the top of Angelik's head. "I love you my Angel."

Mmm, I love you too, Edward." The buzzer goes off signaling for the students to start running. After a few moments of jogging in a circle, the schools fire alarm goes off. Everyone follows the drill pounded into their head's all their lives. They stop and go to wait outside the school until the local fire department can declare the building safe to enter again. Edward is holding Angelik's hand, but she seems very distant. "Alice and Jasper…"

"Did they have something to do with this?" She nods at him, still very distant, but squeezing his hand slightly. "Are you able to get one of them from here?"

She nods slightly again and closes her eyes. He pulls her closer to him so that she is leaning against his chest. His arms are wrapped around her shoulders in what looks to be a hold to keep her warm from the October chill. He is being careful to watch her thoughts, and what she is saying to Alice through her mind.

"Alice, what happened, why did you pull it?" "There is another vampire heading toward the town, and I didn't exactly just pull the fire alarm… I sort of set a small fire. I swear though it isn't severe, it is just enough for them to send everyone home. That part was already decided." "Alright, you can explain the rest to us when everyone gets home." "Okay, we will explain it to Carlisle and Esme while we wait." "Alright, fine."

The connection between the two girls cuts off as Edward tightens his grip on Angelik's waist. Both are so caught up in their thoughts that they don't even hear the announcement that once the school is cleared they are to get their belongings and go home for the day. The building is cleared a few minutes later by the local fire chief, blaming it on a forgotten bag of popcorn in the teachers' lounge. Both Edward and Angelik change, go to their lockers, and are by the main doors of the school within fifteen minutes, they both are struggling to keep at a human pace. Both have changed out of the school's gym uniforms into their own clothes. He is wearing a black fitted long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He has a zipper white sweater over his shirt that he is wearing unzipped. She is in a pair of form fitting black pants and a black hooded sweatshirt that completely covers her shirt. They are holding hands as they walk to Edward's silver Volvo. Angelik gets into the passenger seat as Edward goes to the other side of the car to get in the driver's seat. He puts the key in the ignition, but doesn't start the car. He leans over and deeply kisses Angelik, which she returns. They break the kiss and stare into each others' eyes for a moment.

"I love you Angelik. No matter how anything in life turns out, remember that I love you." She smiles before leaning over again and kissing him gently.

"I love you too," she says as she takes his hand in hers. "I will always remember your love if you remember mine. Also remember that things will always turn out exactly as they are supposed to, but as long as we are connected, they will always be alright."

He squeezes her hand for a moment before pulling out of the school's parking lot. He drives down the town's roads at nearly seventy-five miles per hour, but no one seems to want to stop the Volvo. After a short ride the couple has reached the home of their family where Emmett and Rosalie are standing on the porch waiting for Edward and Angelik. Edward gets out of the car, and true to his gentlemanly ways, he goes around the car at a vampire's speed and opens the car door for Angelik. He takes her hand and helps her out of the car.

"You two are obnoxiously sweet to each other, it is kind of sickening." Rosalie says as the other couple walks up to the door of the house holding hands. Angelik rolls her eyes, and decides against saying anything back to Rosalie. The four vampires go into the house where Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice are all waiting in the front room. Everyone is sitting oddly calm on the couches, Carlisle is sitting in a soft tan arm chair with Esme sitting on the arm next to him. Across the room in a slightly darker brown couch is Jasper with Alice leaning against him. Emmett and Rosalie sit on the other side of the couch with Rosalie on Emmett's lap. Edward and Angelik sit across the room in a dark brown loveseat. Edward is leaning against the arm of the loveseat with Angelik sitting against his side with her head on his shoulder.

"There is a vampire coming toward this area, he is probably mate less, but he is curious as to why our scents are so strong in this area. He is coming towards our home, following our scent directly. He is either really smart and has a plan, or else really stupid to come straight at us. Not sure about that, or he could just be wondering and not bad at all…" Alice says this as she moves more into Jasper's chest, soaking in the calm feelings he emits. "He is planning to get here soon."

"We should meet him before he gets here," Emmett says with a little bit of excitement in his voice at the thought of a possible fight that could happen. He is trying his best not to grin, but is failing miserably. "Everyone knows I am right."

No one replies to what Emmett has said, as much as none of them want to admit it, they all know that he is right. The whole family knows that they don't want to cause a possible fight within the home. Either way, no one wants to admit this to Emmett.

"Alice, do you know which direction this vampire is coming from?" Angelik asks to finally break the silence, even though she could find out by talking to Alice through her mind. Alice just nods before taking a breath and speaking.

"Yeah Angelik I do. He is coming from the North, somewhere out of Canada," Alice says as the rest of the family watches. Angelik, Alice, and Edward all fall into talking through Angelik's 'skill'. Instead of speaking out loud her 'skill' will connect them. If Alice thinks of something both Edward and Angelik can hear it, but if Edward has something to say, Angelik hears it, and can then 'say' it to Alice without opening her mouth. Angelik can speak to anyone through their minds.

"If the three of us, and Jasper, go far north to meet with him while the others wait a little closer to the house we might be able to prevent a fight using our abilities." "Alice, basically Edward said that the three of us should go north, the others stay close to the house, and meet with this vampire, and see if we can basically feel things out." "Using our powers I take it?" "Yes, obviously." "That would probably work. I mean if he makes a decision to attack us I should be able to see it, and if he does Jasper may be able to keep everything pretty calm in the process." "Yeah, and I can watch his mind, make sure that he isn't going to even head toward the attack idea." "Edward said he could watch the mind to see where thoughts are headed basically, and I can obviously do what I am doing now and be the link between the four of us." "That should work." "Good, let's tell the others."

"What is the plan the three of you have come up with," Carlisle asks? He knows that the three were so silent because they were planning. He also figures that the only person that will have a problem with the plan will be Emmett because of his want to fight. The three glance at each other before Angelik sits up straighter and smiles.

"Okay, we were discussing a plan. Obviously Emmett was right when he said that we need to meet the vampire before he gets here. However, Emmett is to hot headed, and just wants to fight, so it would probably be better if the four of us: Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I, meet this vampire head on. Using our four 'skills' we may be able to find out why he is here and if he is planning to attack us, but doing this in the process of keeping him clam." She stops to glance around the room. Emmett wants to argue with the logic, but is quiet, while Jasper has a half smile on his face, glad to be involved in meeting this vampire before he gets close. Carlisle and Esme both have blank faces, keeping feelings hidden. "If this vampire is planning to attack, the four of us also should have no problem against him. Not many have a chance against us."

Emmett opens his mouth to argue, but his family glares slightly, causing him to close his mouth. Carlisle is the first to speak after a moment of silence.

"Emmett, do not argue with them, they make far too much sense to argue with today. Plus, you are far too set to fight right now." He speaks as Emmett just frowns more; Carlisle then turns to the rest of the family before speaking again. "That plan should work well. Emmett and Rosalie can go a short distance from the house incase for some reason backup is needed. You four, please do try to avoid any sort of violence, and stay safe."

"Alright, we should go now, he isn't very far from here at this moment." Alice freezes for a moment before grinning. "Glad it has been decided, let's go!"

Everyone except Esme and Carlisle head toward the door of the house, they are all prepared to leave. Emmett still isn't happy about being the second line in case the vampire is violent, but is keeping his opinion to himself. The six take off heading north, running at full speed. After a few moments Alice yells to Emmett and Rosalie.

"This was about the half way point to where I saw us meeting with this guy. You two should stop here, if we need you Angelik can contact you." Alice yells over the wind whipping past the vampires. Emmett mumbles about how unfair it is that he is stuck not fighting as him and Rosalie stop running. Alice then yells again to the rest of the group, "We are supposed to meet with him just south of the clearing we play baseball in. We will meet in the small clearing just before our large one."

The rest of the group nods and continues to run. As they enter a small clearing from the south end, another man running at a high speed comes into the clearing from the north. He stops before getting to far into the clearing, and watches the other four. All four slow down slightly, but still run to meet him. Near the farther north part of the clearing the four slow to a human walk as they approach the vampire. He looks to be no older then seventeen, but has a nice build for a teenager. His skin is pale like the others and he has long hair. His hair is a soft looking white blonde that hangs straight near his face. A few pieces of his hair fall down into his face covering a small portion of his eyes. The eyes of the young man are mostly a golden brown, with hints of a deep red around the edges. Angelik and Edward both look into his mind, but see that he has no plans of attacking; he is just a curious young vampire. Angelik notices that he is just over two years old, and that he is very nervous. Angelik can also see who made him a vampire, and many other things about his past. She speaks to Jasper through their minds.

"He isn't going to attack, but he is nervous almost to the point of taking off the other direction." "Okay, I will calm him, and everyone else."

Suddenly everyone seems to be slightly less tense about this sudden meeting of vampires. No one knows exactly where to start until this newer vampire starts to talk nervously. He isn't sure what he is saying, just hoping he isn't making enemies.

"I am sorry I am in your territory, I was just trying to figure out why the scent of eight others was so strong in this area. I will leave immediately and never come into this area again. I don't mean to interfere in your life…" He is speaking, almost, too fast for even the vampires to catch, but they do understand. More than his words, they understand that he is still nervous even though Jasper's waves of serenity. Angelik is the first to move forward to calm the young vampire, as the waves from Jasper increase in strength. As Angelik steps towards the younger vampire silences himself, unsure as to why he is so calm all of a sudden.

"Hello, do not be so scared of being calm suddenly. Also, do not be afraid of us. If you don't attack us, we won't hurt you…" The younger vampire takes a deep breath as Angelik extends her hand to him. "I am Angelik. This young man next to me is my mate Edward. The woman here is Alice with her mate Jasper. Why don't you tell us your name, and then we will figure everything out?"

"I am Belial." He says quietly as he takes her hand shaking it gently. Edward steps up next to her and shakes his hand as well. The young vampire has calmed so Jasper slowly lessens the intensity of the waves coming off of him.

"Belial… you were named after the chief of all devils, the one who brought about wickedness and guilt, and the one who controls our primal instincts?" Angelik asks as Alice and Jasper both shake hands with the young vampire. He looks down as if he would be blushing if he could. He nods slightly before explaining.

"Yes, my mother was infatuated with the demon myths of the past, and she chose to name me after Belial because I brought her guilt being born out of wedlock in a small Hebrew, Jewish town a great distance away." He is saddened remembering his mother. He looks away from the other four vampires, hoping they cannot read his face. "How did you know Belial was the name of a demon? Most people don't know that."

"Honey, I am nearly three hundred years old, far older than any of the others with me, I grew up in the fear of demons and I enjoy reading about them." The younger vampire looks up shocked at the fact that she is that old and still able to survive. She smiles a gentle smile at him before she notices Alice look up at the sky. "Alice, what is up?"

"Storm, and if we don't notify Emmett and Rosalie soon Emmett is going to be out here soon. Also Carlisle and Esme are worried about us." Alice looks at Angelik in the eyes and grins before talking again, "You should let them know that we are all fine, and that everyone should be heading back soon."

Alice suddenly switches to talking in her head, knowing that Angelik can hear her just fine. Angelik rolls her eyes, but listens anyway.

"He seems safe, are you going to ask about bringing him home with us?" "Of course, I will go do that."

"I will be back in just a moment, I have to go notify everyone of our safety," Angelik says as she bows her head slightly and walks away from the group slightly into the forest to the south. The young vampire still looks nervous, but has calmed down quite a bit. Alice suddenly leans over and hugs the young man. His head suddenly shoots up, confusion written on his face at the sudden action.

"Do not worry; she has a tendency to do that to everyone." Jasper says this with a small smile playing on his lips. He stops speaking for a moment while Alice takes a step away for the long haired man. "Belial, Alice and myself are at a disadvantage compared to Edward and Angelik, neither of us have any idea how old you are. You are obviously over a year, but you are young are you not?"

"Yes, I am almost seventeen physically, but I am just over two years old in this life. What did you mean by a disadvantage," Belial asks unsure? Edward chuckles softly at this. Angelik is just heading back towards the group as Edward chooses to explain.

"They are at a disadvantage because though they have special abilities of their own, I have the ability to read mind, and you luckily thought about your age upon first meeting us, and Angelik has the ability to look into one's mind, their past, and speak to the mind directly." The younger vampire is slightly lost at this explanation but doesn't want to look stupid and ask. "Don't worry; you don't seem stupid for not understanding. It is all very complex, but it makes more sense the longer you are a vampire."

Belial looks completely shocked as Angelik comes up behind Edward and place a hand on his shoulder. Angelik smiles gently at him before speaking again.

"You try not to kill humans, correct?" He nods quickly, hoping the four approve of this choice. "You have tried your best not to kill at all in the last year, but you have has some very hard struggles haven't you?"

"Yes, there have been times where I have killed because the blood becomes far too much of a desire no matter how hard I fight it." He looks down slightly embarrassed again, but when he glances up he sees a soft smile on Angelik's face.

"We try our best not to kill humans as well, but sometimes we all slip up. Do not be embarrassed that that happens." She smiles and rests her head on Edward's shoulder, still watching Belial until he looks up again at her. "I spoke with the others of our family, and our family head trust the four of our judgment that you do not plan to attack us. He said to offer you a place to stay for at least a night, possibly longer, if you would like to get to know a family of non human killing vampires. It is up to you though."

"… I would like to stay with you guys for a time, to better understand this life. I have never been exposed to another vampire that is calm, let alone a family of them." Belial took a moment to answer, unsure if the family is safe or not. Angelik and Alice both smile as he says he would like to stay. "If that is okay with you all, I wouldn't want to bother."

"Obviously it is or else Carlisle wouldn't have offered." Alice says smiling at the young man. "Come on, let's get going before it starts to rain, I don't feel like getting wet then having to change when we get home."

Angelik rolls her eyes before saying "Follow us" to Belial though thoughts. He is shocked for a moment, but then realizes this is one of the abilities that Edward had been talking about. She smiles at him as the group takes off running with him following behind. They make it to the house and under the covered porch just before the warm rain starts to fall. Alice lets out a loud 'Ha' as the group enters the house.

**Author's Note: Okay, if you have gotten to this, thank you for reading, or at least skimming. If you press that review button and leave me some feedback I will love you forever! Even if you tell me that you hate it. Thanks Bye Honeies! Love ya! Oh, and by the way, this is only my third posted story, and my only Twilight, so if the characters are off it is because I don't really like the chracters much. Okay so yeah... Bye!**


	3. The Actual Chapter Two! WOONESS!

_Author's Note: Okay! So this is Chapter Two! There may be some grammar issues, they happen. I know they suck to read, but I fixed the things that Spell Check showed me, and read through it, but it is very hard to find grammar errors in your own writing commonly... ANYWAY! Okay, well... this is chapter two. I may be renaming this the suggestion I was given, I don't know yet. I will decide soon. I was intending to post this yesterday, but it was my birthday, so I celebrated by going to IHOP and Haunted Trails (I am 18, I am allowed to go to Haunted Trails!). Anyhow, that was just random. These chapters (chapter one, two, and probably three) are all possibly a bit tedious. It is just sort of getting background... It is necessary in the long run... Yeah... I already have eight chapters written, but I am posting slowly. Umm... so yeah, I have talked enough... I only own Angelik and Belial, the other characters are owned by the woman who wrote Twilight... Yeah! _

As the five people enter the house they head toward the front room where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are once again sitting. They are all in almost the exact same spot as earlier except Esme is now sitting on Carlisle's lap. Alice and Jasper sit on the couch in the same spot that they were earlier in the day. Edward heads back to the edge of the loveseat followed by Angelik. She takes Belial's hand and leads him to sit on the other part of the loveseat, and then she sits on Edward's lap.

"Hello, Angelik said your name is Belial, correct?" Belial looks extremely scared to talk until a wave of calm passes over the room. Everyone relaxes slightly and Belial is finally able to talk slightly.

"Hello sir and yes I am Belial… Thank you for letting me into your home." Carlisle smiles at the young vampire and talks softly.

"You are very welcome, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. You have no reason to be so nervous here with us." Carlisle smiles at Belial again as Esme moves to the arm of the chair again. Carlisle leans over the shake the young vampires hand talks softly, "All I ask while you are here is that you do not attack humans, but I can tell by your eyes that you do not generally hunt humans so that shouldn't be a problem. Now, I must go, the hospital is shorthanded today."

Carlisle stands shaking hands with the young vampire again before leaving the house. Esme smiles and shakes hands with Belial as well.

"Don't be nervous, Carlisle introduced me but I am Esme. You are welcome to stay with us for a while if you would like." She smiles sweetly at him and gently touches his cheek. "This is a safe environment for our kind who does not kill humans if you are worried about that at all. I as well must go; I have to meet with some other women in the area for lunch."

She smiles and stands up heading towards the door. Once she is gone the room gets oddly silent for a few minutes. Rosalie finally speaks up, getting annoyed by the silence.

"I'm Rosalie, this is Emmett," Rosalie says before standing up, smiling slightly, and walking towards the door of the room. Emmett opens his mouth to stop her from just leaving but Jasper speaks before he gets the chance.

"Rosalie, do you have to be a bitch to everyone that walks into the world?" Everyone is shocked to hear Jasper call Rosalie a bitch, especially her. She stops and turns around, the shock evident on her face. Belial is slightly confused causing Angelik to lean over and whisper to him.

"Don't worry, Rosalie is generally a bitch, and this morning before school Jasper and she got into a disagreement." Belial nods and watches the interaction between the two blonds who are staring each other down. Emmett moves to stand next to Rosalie, trying to get her to calm down. "You will usually see some sort of… sibling disagreements with us… not usually Jasper though, but yeah…"

"I still owe you for the comment this morning about the war. You have no right to make the assumptions that you made, you were far from alive at the time." Rosalie rolls her eyes knowing Jasper is right. Earlier in the day she made a comment about the Civil War that Jasper had taken offence to that she shouldn't have made. "You should learn courtesy Rosalie."

She glares for a moment at Jasper causing the others in the room hold back laughs. She looks at Angelik and Edward and flips them off before storming out of the room. Angelik looks at Edward with the question of why they got flipped off then starts laughing. Alice starts laughing as well with Jasper's soft chuckle. Once the four calm down Emmett comes back to the group and extends his hand to Belial before smiling and leaving the room to find Rosalie. Angelik is the first to talk out of the small group that is left in the room. She speaks so softly that it would be hard for everyone to hear her, if it wasn't a room full of vampires.

"This is the insane Cullen family… Well Cullen/Hale right now… and…" The young vampire looks at her oddly for a moment, confused at the two names and the unusual way that she stopped talking. The other four all laugh politely. Angelik leans more against Edward before she starts the explanation. "We actually live here and pretend as if we are a normal family, the four of us along with Rosalie and Emmett are supposedly the adopted children of Carlisle and Esme. To make it seem less creepy with the fact that Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and myself are all our separate couples we all changed our names. Our basic story is that Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Then Alice, Edward, and I along with Emmett are all from different families. Supposedly the two Hales were adopted by their aunt Esme; she would officially be a Hale as well. Meanwhile Carlisle adopted us other four; Edward, Alice, and Emmett took on the name Cullen, I didn't though. When Carlisle and Esme got married she took on the Cullen name… That was way too long, but now it is over."

"You will learn to ignore what she is saying most of the time, she goes into long winded explanations when she doesn't need to, oh and she didn't take the Cullen name because if she had I wouldn't have been able to do so being she was around before me. In her long talk, she forgot to explain that," Edward laughs out. Angelik sits up and looks at Edward after the comment. Edward stops laughing and stares at her for a moment. "Come on Angelik, you are long winded, nothing wrong with that."

"So you stop listening, do you," Angelik asks showing nothing in her face? Edward tries to think of a way to answer honestly by stay out of trouble with his mate. She watches him for a moment; he is silent the entire time. "That says it all, I will be sure to tell you something important in the middle of a rant one of these days just to make sure you are listening. Maybe I will even slip in where I placed your favorite CD that you left in the music room."

Edward's eyes go slightly wider as he realizes that he did leave his favorite CD in there, and he hasn't seen it since. Angelik stands up and pulls off her sweatshirt and places it on a coat rack by the door. She is wearing a deep red turtle neck collar shirt that completely covers one arm, but is cut across the front and back in a giant oval, leaving the other arm completely bare along with the back of her one shoulder blade and a large portion of her collar bone. It shows off a fair amount of cleavage, but doesn't make her look sleazy. Edward has to swallow hard at the shirt that his mate is wearing because he hadn't seen it that morning.

"Either that or I could be a real bitch if you know what I mean." She smiles sweetly at him causing him to roll his eyes as she comes to stand next to him. He looks up and smiles at her causing her to lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. They break the kiss and she smiles gently at him. "I guess I couldn't do that because I would be losing as much as you would."

The rest of the room all laughs softly at the interaction between Edward and Angelik. Alice leans over quickly and kisses Jasper on the lips before whispering to softly for anyone else to hear in his ear. Belial is shocked at how calm he is around these four other vampires and how easily accepting they are of him. Angelik suddenly sits on Edwards lap and faces Belial.

"So, where were you from and stuff like that… your past?" Angelik asks, generally interested in getting to know Belial properly, even though she knows a lot of information about him already. He stops for a moment to think before finally answering.

"I was born in another country, but I don't remember where, my mother and I left when I was very young because my birth was out of wedlock. I was born in 1988 and by 1989 my mother had moved herself and I here. I was about a year and a half old when the Tiananmen Square protest took place so… We moved to a town in New Hampshire called Waterville Valley where I lived up until two years ago." He stops and looks to the others, unsure if he should go on. Angelik and Alice both nod and he starts to talk again, "There was some unusual deaths in the Valley that no one could explain. One of the deaths was my mother. The vampire that was killing there killed my mother in front of me, and was going to kill me as well but instead asked my name. She knew of the demon Belial and decided to turn me instead of just killing me. I have been living on my own ever since, just sort of floating, trying to stay away from humans."

"Awe, honey, I am sorry." Angelik leans over and takes one of the younger vampires hand as he looks down, embarrassed. He looks up at her and smiles slightly at her gentleness. Alice comes over and hugs him, causing him to smile more. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Angelik hugs him quickly before glancing at Edward. He knows that she is thinking about asking Carlisle if Belial can stay with them permanently, until he wants to leave. Edward knows that Alice is thinking the same thing, and Jasper knows what the girls are thinking without even having to look into their minds. Jasper is just smiling at the two girls.

"Things will figure themselves out, I promise!" Angelik grins at the younger vampire who just smiles back at her. The room goes silent for a few moments before she suddenly talks again spooking everyone slightly. "You try to stay away from humans so that you don't slip and kill correct?" Belial nods slightly before she goes on, "When was the last time that you had a slip up like that?"

"Um… Probably about eight months ago… It is getting easier to be around humans without wanting to kill them." She smiles at him brightly, knowing there is a good chance that Carlisle will offer him a place to stay for at least a little while. "I can actually be around some humans for a short amount of time without it bothering me."

"Good!" He looks at Angelik and Alice oddly as they both speak at the same time. Alice sits down next to Jasper again and Angelik leans back against Edward. He doesn't know how to respond to the two women causing him to sit uncomfortably until Edward speaks up.

"Just ignore them; they are both a little bit insane." Belial looks up, still worried, at Edward. Edward has a crooked smirk on his face, completely at ease. He says, "The girls have a tendency to think alike, and not to explain things to other people. The rest of us will fully understand the plan when it is time. Not even I can tell because Angelik has her mind blocked, even from me."

Belial nods slightly as Angelik turns to face Edward. She smiles sweetly at him before leaning over and kissing him passionately on the lips for a few moments. Alice walks into the kitchen and runs her hand under the water for a moment before coming back and dropping water on top of Edward and Angelik as they kiss. Before she can step back, Angelik's leg slides out and carefully knocks Alice onto the lightly colored carpet. If the room wasn't filled with vampires it would have been impossible to see the leg move. Alice stands up in a crouching position, ready to attack. Angelik stands up carefully, in an elegant way and gets into an attacking position of her own. They both growl softly at each other as if they are going to start a full fledge fight. Belial looks semi shocked while Edward and Jasper both look amused. Emmett and Rosalie have both walked into the room again in time to watch this 'fight' between Alice and Angelik. Emmett looks excited that something is going on, and Rosalie looks annoyed. Angelik lets out a feral growl as Alice lunges at her and pins her down by holding her shoulders.

"Good take down Alice, but not enough skill behind the hold." Angelik talks quietly before rolling her body further backwards, pinning down Alice by holding down her arms. Angelik lets out a soft laugh before speaking again, "When you take someone down foreword you need to hold the arms, Alice. You should know that Ally!"

"Damn! You are right! I forgot!" Alice laughs as she tries to think of how to get out of the hold. Emmett is laughing hysterically at the two girls as Rosalie moves to sit on the arm of the couch near where she had been sitting earlier. Belial is smiling because he feels comfortable with the Cullen/Hale family. Edward is leaning back just watching knowing Jasper is going to say something so he doesn't have to worry. "Shit! I know you told me how to get out of this but you are stronger then I remember why you are actually trying this time!"

"It amuses me Alice, and I am supposed to be stronger than you, I am somewhere around fifty years older than you!" She sticks her tongue out at the girl that she has pinned down and smiles smugly. "Remember Alice, I am less than one hundred years younger than Carlisle, I have much more fighting experience then you, only Jasper beats me in that area."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but how do I get you off." Alice sticks her tongue out again as Angelik lessens the strength of her grip on Alice quickly standing and turning and getting into another fighting position. Alice gets into a crouch as well, both waiting to see who will attack first. They both let out a low growl before Jasper finally speaks softly to them.

"Both of you know that if either of you break something, Esme is going to be angry, and Carlisle will never let you live it down. Both women stand up and look at Jasper sharply for a moment. Emmett walks over and gently hits Jasper on the arm for breaking up the 'fight' between the two girls. "I just thought I would state that point before anything escalated too much. Fight all you want, but I warned. That way only the two of you are to blame if anything gets destroyed."

"Damn it Alice, your man is right… I could deal with Esme being angry at us… but he is right, Carlisle wouldn't let us live it down. I don't want that much hell." Alice nods and stands up at the same time as Angelik. The two women shake hands, before they release Angelik pulls Alice into a hug. "What was the point of getting Edward and I wet though? I mean, that is how this all started."

"Just because it was fun, and the fact that we are supposed to be going shopping in a bit, we said we would leave around four, and it is already three thirty." Angelik scrunches her face at the reminder that she agreed to go shopping. Her mind is quickly searching for a way to get out of it until Alice dives hugging her. "No! You are not getting out of it! You agreed that you would go to Port Angeles with me today! No getting out of it!"

"FINE, CHILL OUT, I WILL GO WITH YOU!!" Angel nearly has to yell over Alice to get her point across. "Damn it, I need to learn not to agree to go with you."

"To bad, you are going. I am going to go and get my purse from upstairs. I will grab yours too, and then we are going." Angelik mumbles 'fine' as Alice releases her and heads up stairs at a human pace, giving Angelik a few minutes before leaving.

"Belial, it was nice to meet you, apparently I am leaving. Hopefully we can talk more later?" Belial nods quickly. "Good, these boys here will keep you company because Rosalie, I believe you also agreed to come shopping with us?"

"Yeah I did, thought it would be better than sitting with these three. Belial, I am sorry for being rude, I was just irritated already so I took it out on you." She says turning to him, smiling gently at him. She leans over and shakes his hand as he smiles back. "I am Rosalie by the way."

"It is fine, I understand bad days. It is nice to actually meet you Rosalie." He shakes hands with her and smiles back. After Rosalie leans away, Emmett leans over the couch and shakes hands with Belial as well.

"I am Emmett, I would have introduced myself earlier, but I had to follow her or else she would have been pissed at me." Emmett grins at Belial before leaning over and kissing Rosalie on the cheek. She rolls her eyes and pats Emmett on the cheek. "So… what do you do for amusement?"

"Not much, I haven't had much time for amusement lately." Emmett nods and watches Belial for a few moments. Emmett stares at him for a few minutes before Alice comes down the stairs excitedly. She nearly launches herself into Angelik's stomach, almost knocking her over.

"Angelik, you are getting a brightly colored dress on this trip… or if nothing else a brightly colored shirt!" Alice is talking almost too fast for the other vampires to understand. Angelik pushes her away into Jasper's lap. Angelik rolls her eyes and sits down in Edward's lap and kisses him deeply. "Damn it, do you two always have to kiss!?!"

Angelik laughs slightly before continuing to kiss Edward on the lips. She slides her hand into the back of his hair pulling him closer as he wraps his arms around her waist as well. They kiss for a few more minutes as they are talking through their minds. She is grinning into the kiss as they talk.

"Whatever you bet I will do, but you split half the cash you get with me, deal." "Deal, Emmett is going to say that you won't get anything bright, Jasper is saying just a shirt, and I am going to say that you are going to get a dress, ok?" "Yeah alright, I will get a brightly colored dress." "Okay, good. I love you beautiful." "I love you too."

She shifts slightly and pulls his lower lip into her mouth, biting hard and making him smile. His arms tighten around her waist, making sure that he is holding her tightly as Alice attempts to pull Angelik backward off of Edward's lap. She stomps her foot just before a wave of calm passes the room. She attempts to glare at Jasper, but ends up grinning instead.

"You know, babe, I hate when you do that to me." Jasper smiles at her before she leans down and kisses Jasper lightly on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too." He kisses her back quickly before releasing her. She gets up and smacks Angelik on the side of the head breaking the kiss between her and Edward. Angelik mumbles 'Bitch' before getting off of Edward's lap. "Emmett what bet is on your mind?"

"I will tell you after the girls leave." Everyone looks at Emmett but he just keeps a grin on his face. "What, do you think I want to make this bed now and cause Edward to win?"

The guys all laugh as Angelik quickly kisses Edward again. She hugs Belial, and kisses him on the cheek before following Alice toward the door, after Alice quickly hugs Belial as well. Rosalie smiles and heads toward the door as well as the three girls all head out of the house towards Angelik's car. Angelik has a 1965 Dodge Charger, painted Candy Apple Red. The interior is black leather, with red accents around it. There is minor black detail work on the outside of the car, but nothing major. Angelik gets into the driver's as Rosalie gets into the back, and Alice in shotgun. Angelik takes off quickly, driving like Edward.

_Author's Note: Okay, this is my second actual chapter. I hope you like it, and if you do please give me the heads up and hit the review button and leave me something!! Though I hope you like, if you don't, hit that review button either way and tell me some stuff!! Seriously, just let me know what you think! I am going to post it whether people love it, hate it, like it, or it makes them want to scream. I would still like some feedback though! So, yeah... well I am off to go write chapter nine!_


	4. It is the Actual Chapter Three! YAY!

**Author's Note: Okay! So, this is Chapter Three, despite having to go through three other chapters to get here, this is the actual chapter three!!! Okay... I don't know where I was going with that one...** **I will just blame the cold and the kitten on my feet... Anyhow, as I said, this is Chapter Three... This is kind of like a filler chapter, but not completely because it does have some key information in it... you will just have to read to understand what I am saying... So yeah! Please Read and Review!! Oh! and sorry about the "Wooness" in the last chapter title! I was hyper!! **

"What is the bet today Emmett?" Jasper says as soon as the girls speed away. He turns to Belial to quickly explain. "The three of us guys are constantly betting over random things, we like to gamble. You are welcome to join the betting today if you would like, once Emmett here tells what he is throwing on the table."

"Oh, thank you for the offer, but I am not much of a gambler." The guys all laugh briefly before grinning. Emmett is pulling out his wallet and pulling money out to put on the table. He puts two fifty dollar bills on the table and grins at his two brothers.

"Hundred bucks saying Angelik will buy nothing bright. What do you boys say?" Edward and Jasper both laugh as they pull out their own wallets. They both pull one hundred dollars out of them and throw them on the table.

"I am going to say she is going to buy some sort of shirt that is colorful. I don't even think Edward here could convince her to buy something like a dress." Emmett laughs as both the muscular dark haired Cullen, and the slim, hair haired Hale turn toward Edward. "What do you say Edward?"

"I may be shooting myself in the foot with this one, but I am going to say that she is going to buy some sort of dress. Bright doesn't necessarily mean pink, bright could mean a pastel purple, a blue, or even a green." The other two men nod as Edward puts his money on the table. "One hundred she is buying a brightly colored dress of some sort."

"Alright boys, then the bet has been made. Please let me not lose another hundred bucks on this shit." Edward and Jasper laugh at Emmett for a moment, causing him to roll his eyes. He turns to Belial before talking again, "I have lost the last four bets that we have had, it has been like eight hundred bucks, and two of them were about my own girl!"

Belial laughs softly at Emmett's nervousness about the bed he initiated. The guys all quiet down for a few minutes before Jasper finally speaks up.

"Belial, do you know who actually turned you into a vampire, you said it was a woman?" Jasper asks looking at Belial with a general interest in his voice. He remembers a brief issue in the town that Belial said he lived in, but knows that the Volturi didn't have to step in on that occasion. He was shocked that a new born had come from a generally calm situation. "I am just curious, I tend to pay attention to where newborns are made, and usually the situation gets out of hand unless the vampires are careful."

"I am sorry, but no I don't know who the woman was that made me. I know she was a woman, and like I remember what she looks like, but I don't know her name or anything. The guy with her seemed to run everything, she even asked him about changing me and taking me with." Jasper is curious now, along with Emmett and Edward both. They are all trying to think of a male and female pair, where the female might ask the male about taking on another. Edward thinks it might be a hunter and his mate, the hunter probably being very dominant, Emmett has no idea what to think, and Jasper is pretty sure that it must be two very old vampires. He knows that many younger vampires would have taken on another because of the strength, but an old would know the possible consequences. "Sorry I am not much help."

"Don't worry about it, would you have a problem describing the two though? I may have come across them in the past, because based on what you know about how they reacted, they, or at least the man, seemed to know possible problems taking on a new born." Belial stares at Jasper for a moment before nodding that he will describe what he remembers. "Thank you Belial."

"No problem. Let's see… The woman was a like fiery red head. She had really long like orange red hair, wavy and stuff. She was skinny, pale, beautiful, like it seems all vampires, but she seemed to have a cat like quality to her. Her eyes were blood red and she had this fur shoulder covering… She was normal, only more extravagant looking." Belial looks down embarrassed that he doesn't know how to explain what she looks like, even though he has a clear picture stuck in his head of her. "Sorry if that doesn't explain much, I can picture her, I just can't describe her well."

"Hey, it is fine. Angelik may be able to help to do that later; she can find the clear picture in your head and describe her for us more." Edward says leaning over and putting his arm on Belial's shoulder. Jasper is deep in thought, trying to picture what this woman may look like, and Emmett is in his own world. "Can you describe the man that she was with?"

"I can try. He had long blonde hair that he kept pulled back all the time. It was like blonde with a hint of dirty blonde in it. He was muscular, and I don't think I ever saw him in a shirt. He seemed to be able to smell where the people he planned to kill were, almost like a game. He freaked me out more than the woman, because he was strong and scary, but almost to the point of where someone would want to be protected by him. He just seemed to be able to protect… He didn't seem to care about the woman, but protected her like he needed her for something. Also, this is just an odd detail that I don't know if will help any, but the guy wore a black leather strap necklace around his neck with something hanging from it. He had two different things that hung from it at different times, but I don't remember what. Also, he had a tattoo on his hip…" Belial scratches the side of his head trying to think of anything else he can remember, but is coming up short. "Sorry, that is all I can remember…"

"Thank you for describing them. He was probably actually a tracker, which is why he had such good senses, the woman was probably his mate, and the one sent out to find information that cannot be found by senses. Most trackers take mates that useful and smart, but are in need of protection for some reason or another." Jasper leans over and puts his and on Belial's shoulder, similar to how Edward did a few minutes prior. "I wouldn't be surprised if you see them again one day, especially if the woman wanted you to go with them, but he refused. I may know who they are, and if it is her than she will attempt to find you again. She will try to convince the man again to take you… let's hope it isn't her… she is persistent. "

"How do you possibly know who it is?" Belial is unsure again, but can't seem to get worried under the hand and gaze of Jasper. Jasper gives him a small smile before running the hand that isn't on Belial's shoulder through his hair.

"I have met a lot of vampires, a lot of trackers in particular over the years. Some stick out for certain reasons, and if it is the man and woman that it might be, if they are who I think they might, they stand out for quite a few reasons. Angelik will have to look, and she will be able to help figure out for sure who they are. Don't worry so much, everything is fine." Jasper smiles and after Belial calms down Jasper sits up in his seat. Jasper is very stiff, but is keeping the rest of the room serene. Where have you been traveling the last few years Belial?"

"All over the place, I went from Waterville Valley up into Canada hoping that it would be easier to travel in the day time there. I ended up going into Alaska where I met another family. They are actually the ones that told me to head down toward this area." Belial is nervous slightly again, but not nearly as bad as he was before. "They didn't seem to like me very much."

"Was it the Tanya family that you met?" Belial nods at Edward's question, curious as to how Edward knew of the exact family. Edward laughs, reading Belial's thoughts, causing Belial to get embarrassed. "Tanya and her family are the only other 'vegetarian' as we call it, family. They are touchy about a lot of issues, and don't like having young vampires up with them. They seem to think that unless you have been around for years, you are going to cause them problems. That or they try to sleep with you, which can just be plain out awkward."

Belial laughs slightly at the comment, Edward just grins at him. Edward shrugs, only to have a pillow off the other couch thrown at him. He glances up at Emmett who is just staring at him like he is nuts. Edward raises his eyebrow, completely ignoring the question in Emmett's mind.

"Bastard, you know what I am asking, so just answer it." Edward shrugs with a cocky grin on his face as Emmett gets pissed off. Emmett mumbles but asks the question anyway, "You had a chance to sleep with the Tanya sisters, and you turned it down!?!"

"Yes I did. You see, Angelik and I do not have an open relationship like you and Rosalie do. Angelik and I are devoted to just each other." Emmett closes his mouth and rolls his eyes. Emmett knows that as much as he and Rosalie care for each other, they are not the one person for each other that you would give the world to. He loves Rosalie, but the main purpose that she had wanted to turn him was because she wanted to make Edward jealous for not wanting her. "Also, I do not believe in sleeping with women just because they are pretty. I never did in life, unlike you Emmett."

"Shut up, Edward. I forget that you have that old world thing going, born to early to know what fun is." Emmett whispers the last part of his sentence, with a bit of a laugh. "Edward was turned in 1918, so he is kind of old; I was turned in the thirties so I am not quite as old. Jasper here is even older; he was turned in the Civil War era. Lots of craziness, especially when you add the girls ages in there too."

"Wow, when were they all turned?" Belial asks, curiosity getting the best of him. Edward laughs softly and chooses to speak up before either of the other guys can. Jasper wasn't planning on saying anything, but Emmett was going to make a comment about them being really old.

"Rosalie was turned a few years before Emmett here, Alice was turned somewhere during the nineteen twenties, Alice doesn't remember much. Angelik was turned sometime late sixteen hundreds, early seventeen hundreds. Angelik doesn't talk about being created ever." Edward talks softly, thinking while he does so. "Esme is just younger than me, and Carlisle was turned in 1645, so he is over three hundred years old. It is actually all very interesting, but too long to explain."

The four men all sit and talk for a while as the girls are on their shopping trip in Port Angeles. The guys turn away from the subject of vampires and start acting like normal guys, talking about cars and sports while the girls are out. All four guys are still thinking about the person that turned Belial, and if they will come back.

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the end of Chapter Three! This was suppose to be posted yesterday, but I never got around to it! I do have chapter four, but I am going to try to post that tomorrow, I am busy later today! Please if you read this, hit the silly little review button... I own nothing but Belial in this... Thought I would throw that in... If you happened to read this, I thank you!! Bye!**


	5. The Chapter Four Yes titles are lame

**Authors Note - Okay! so here is Chapter Four... I have had this written for a few weeks along with 5-8 and part of 9. I am not really working on this right now so I am just trying to get it posted... I apologize for any grammar and spelling or whatnot mistakes. I have never been very good at things like that.... I am going to try and pick this up again, and I really hope that someone will read it... I already actually know that the ending is going to go one of three ways, I just haven't decided which way I am going. That shall all be decided when the time comes... Anyhow, I am out of school so maybe I will actually try to work on this again... I will be honest, I don't like the Twilight series, I am writing this simply when my muses decide to be a pain in the ass. I am going to shut up now... ON WITH THE CHAPTER.....**

The three girls are all in the car on the way to Port Angeles in Angelik's 1965 Dodge Charger. They are listening to music and goofing around, but Angelik is oddly quiet in the otherwise fun car. Both Alice and Rosalie notice how she is acting and are worried about her. She knows what they are thinking, but is ignoring it until they pull up in a little parking lot outside of one of their favorite shops.

"Don't worry about why is up with me, let's just go have some fun, and I am sure I will explain it all later today." She smiles at the two girls as Alice leans across the seat and hugs her tightly for a moment before the three girls get out of the car. Once they are outside Rosalie leans over to hug Angelik lightly. "Thanks Rosalie."

"We are sisters you know." Rosalie laughs before linking arms with Angelik. Alice links with Angelik's other arm as the three girls head toward the shop. "So, what did the boys bet on, and how badly are Emmett and Jasper losing to Edward?"

"They are both losing a hundred today." All three girls laugh as Rosalie rolls her eyes. Angelik smiles before answering the other question. "They bet on whether or not I will walk in having bought something colorful. Emmett said I won't, Jasper said a shirt, and Edward said a dress."

"You were planning to buy a dress on this trip though weren't you?" Angelik nods causing Alice and Rosalie to nod at Rosalie's question. "Those boys are stupid for making bets without talking to us first. Well Edward isn't, since I am sure that is what you two were talking about during that kiss, correct?"

"Of course, what I don't get is why they made the bet after the comment that Alice made." Angelik turns to Alice with her eyebrows raised. Alice grins at the other two as they enter the store. It is filled with different color dresses and shirts, pants and skirts. "So Alice, why would they go against what you said?"

"I didn't give any hints out about this one. I wanted to see how well they knew each other, and of course how persuasive we two girls are with you." The three girls all laugh as they head over toward a rack of different types of dresses. "Are you really only planning to buy some dresses the entire time we are out here and of course a book or two? We could always go and find something sexy!"

"Yeah actually, I am just going for dresses and books, we will see about the sexy part." The three girls all look at different article of clothing in the store, trying on different things. They are all getting stared at by the other shoppers and the men and women who work in the store. Angelik tries on a bright green strapless dress that falls just above her knees. It has a beaded pattern on the front over the bust, and looks excellent on her.

"That is so pretty Angelik!" Alice says suddenly and comes up and hugs her tightly. "So, are you planning to wear it to prom, I know Edward wants to actually go this year?"

"We will see, though I don't know if we are going to go this time around. You don't know either since he hasn't made up his mind yet, but maybe if we do decide to go I will wear it." Angelik turns and goes to change out of the dress, when she comes out Alice is still standing there waiting. "Let's find you a dress for prom, cause since you seem to know Edward and I are going, so are you and Jasper. Same with Rosalie and Emmett, though that is nothing new, they both enjoy the silly prom thing."

"Alright, let's go find some more dresses!" The girls look around for a while longer, and by the end of their time in the store all three girls have some clothes. "Thank you guys so much for going shopping with me!"

The girls make their way from the store and down to the book store with their purchases. Angelik has the green dress, a black halter dress that crosses in the front of her throat and ends at her knees, along with a deep, blood red spaghetti strap style long dress, that is very basic and simple. Alice has a light orange dress that has spaghetti straps and falls to her knees with ever intricate beading all across it. She also has multiple shirts in multiple different colors and styles. Rosalie has a deep blue dress that has a V-neck and falls just below her knees, it is very simple, yet very extravagant at the same time. She also has some very classy shirts, mostly in shades of blue. At the book store the three girls look around for a few moments, but are really just waiting for the man who runs the store. Angelik has two books on hold, and just wants to pick them up. He comes from the back with the two books and smiles at the girls.

"I knew I would be seeing you soon. These are the two books Angelik, but I wouldn't advise getting to into this stuff, some of it is a bit too convincing." Angelik smiles at the man as she hands him the money for the books. He takes it and smiles back at her. "No need to worry about you, you just enjoy reading, I remember."

"Yep, I like reading the old stories, they interest me. I know they are stories John, I promise I remember that fact." He laughs slightly and nods at her, still smiling. He hands the two books to her as he grins, knowing what she is going to ask, "If you find any others along this line, please let me know?"

"I always do Angelik; you are my best customer for books like this." He smiles at her again before finishing his thought. "I am sure I will see you soon. Bye Angelik. Alice, Rosalie, have a good night."

The three girls all say goodnight as they head out of the shop and back down the road to the car. It is already eight at night so they decide to just head home for the night instead of roaming around Port Angeles. They put their bags in the trunk of the car and head home at the same speed as that afternoon. A trip that should take over an hour, takes the three girls just less than half an hour. They get out of the car back at the Cullen residence where the four guys are still in the wide living room goofing around. Carlisle is home in his study reading and Esme is cleaning the unused kitchen. As the three girls enter the house they take their bags up stairs before joining the guys in the living room.

"So, what have you boys been talking about while we were gone?" Rosalie asks as she enters the room and sits lightly on Emmett's lap. The four guys all shrug, nonchalantly as the other two girls come and sit with their mates. "So, Emmett, how much money did you lose today?"

"Shit, that means you girls know what bet was made, and Angelik bought something colorful, correct?" The three girls nod as Emmett's head falls back onto the couch. He mumbles, "Let me guess, she bought a dress?"

"Yep Emmett I did, a very nice, almost lime green one." Emmett and Jasper both grumble slightly and hand their money to Edward as he puts his back in his pocket. He hands one hundred of it to Angelik who quickly puts it down her bra, and leans up, kissing Edward quickly. You guys should know that I am going to help Edward win whenever your bet is about me. I get half that way. Belial, it is good to see that these three didn't scare you away."

He smiles at her as she leans over and hugs him lightly. Rosalie smiles at him and Alice comes over and hugs him, kissing his cheek. She then sits on Jasper's lap as the room gets silent for a few minutes. Angelik is looking at what the guys talked about though their minds while the girls were gone. She comes upon the topic of when Belial was turned, and freezes up. Edward tightens his hold on her, which no one misses. Both Esme and Carlisle sense something has changed in the house, and come into the main room. They see the odd silence, and the fact that Edward is holding onto Angelik tightly, and know something is wrong.

"Angelik are you alright?" Esme asks from where she entered the room by the kitchen. Angelik shakes her head before looking up at Jasper. She stares at him for a moment before he nods slightly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Things could get really bad, really fast if things play out badly. Belial, you don't know the woman who turned you correct?" He shakes his head, confused as to what is going on. "I do, her name is Victoria, and she is by blood, my older sister. She is also the woman that turned me into a vampire."

"Wait, your sister is the one that turned you? She is a vampire too?" Emmett is totally shocked as Angelik nods her head carefully. Carlisle moves across the room and stands Angelik up, hugging her. "Wow… that is why you have never told us about when you were turned?"

She nods as Carlisle hugs her tighter. No one except Edward and Belial can see the hug, but then all know that she nodded. Carlisle pulls slightly away from her and looks at her carefully. She looks like she could cry, if her eyes would let her.

"Now might be a good time to explain all of that. It relates to the events of this afternoon, does it not?" Carlisle asks gently, knowing it is hard for her to talk about when she was turned. She nods again as he hugs her, trying to hold her upright. "This day had to come sooner or later."

"Yeah, he is smarter than my sister realized." She pulls away from Carlisle before going around the couch to stand where they can all listen. Carlisle sits on the chair and Esme stays near the kitchen. "This is going to be a bit long, but there is a lot to be said. Belial, you were turned by a woman named Victoria Sutherland as I said, her partner, the blonde man is James Witherdale, but neither will answer to last names. They are James and Victoria. He is a tracker, a very talented one at that. Most likely he has paid complete attention to your scent, and knows that you were headed here. Victoria basically finds information when he tells her to. Officially they are mates, and yes Jasper he is the same James that you remember, and he is still just as malicious as you remember. Officially James took Victoria as a mate… I guess that leads into where my story comes into play…"

Edward reaches over and takes Angelik's hand as Jasper lets off a much needed wave of calmness. Angelik takes a deep breath before looking at the others.

"James turned Victoria in 1694; we lived in a small town in Italy, very close to where Carlisle was living… She was twenty-three, so I was about thirteen. Mind you, birthdates weren't exact. He was going to kill all of us, something my father had done in general, and killing my father was James' game at the time. James was only about 30 years old as a vampire, but he was smart and strong. He decided that it would be more fun to turn Victoria, and then when I was a little older he planned to turn me. When I turned seventeen-ish, he wanted to turn me, and teach me to be a hunter… Victoria didn't like the idea of him turning me because she was scared that he would take me as his mate, and kill her. They had watched from a distance my life those four years, and then returned." Angelik closes her eyes for a moment to try to figure out the right words to explain clearly. "Victoria figured that if he didn't get to turn me, or if she killed me, she would be able to stay with him. Victoria bit me, and I was able to see every thought she had ever had, but I was also able to see all of James' thoughts. I saw that he was planning to kill her once I was with; he felt I would be a better asset to him because I possessed a certain intelligence that my sister did not, and he was exceptionally attracted to me. When Victoria bit me, she was trying to kill me; she would have had James not come into the room and pulled her off of me. I know he pulled her out of the room, and I guess out of the house… All I know is I was turning. Carlisle, can you help me, I don't remember much of those three days."

"Of course Angelik, are you alright though?" Carlisle stands up and walks to where Angelik is standing. She nods slightly at him, closing her eyes and breathing slowly. "The neighbors when they heard Angelik screaming went on the hunt for a doctor. I heard her scream as well, and I went to try to find her. I passed with her neighbors and they brought me to her. I knew she was turning because I had seen the Volturi turn someone in the past. I made up some excuse and was able to safely get Angelik to the woods where she was in pain the next three days as she turned. Do you remember waking up at all?"

She shakes her head, trying her best to remember, but failing miserably. Carlisle puts his arm over her shoulder and pulls her closer.

"Angelik woke with the same eyes that she has today. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that she was not willing to ever kill a human." Carlisle turns to look at Angelik softly, and half smiles. "It is because of what you saw in Victoria's mind of her and James' life."

"Yeah, and thank you Carlisle, it helps to know that…" Carlisle smiles and hugs her tightly again. He kisses her forehead and lets her go gently, only to stand a few feet behind her. "James found me with Carlisle, living as a 'vegetarian'. Tried to get me to join, but eventually left because things were starting to get too heated in Italy for anyone except the Volturi. Carlisle and I left for America… Should I explain the other link Carlisle…? It isn't as important to this particular issue, but he deserves to know."

"I think you should, it would probably make more sense to make the connection between the two of you a little more known and understood." Carlisle says softly as the rest of the group watches with confusion. "Are you alright Angelik?"

"I am fine. Here in America, obviously Carlisle has been a doctor for ages, and he taught me how to work as his assistant back in the 1800s. That is actually how you are linked Edward. Your mother asked Carlisle to do what he could for you, but at the same time your scent was addicting to me. You know about our connection, but the reason that my 'skill' is so strong with you is because when Carlisle turned you it was for your mother and me. The second night of your turning, you ended up biting me, which is why we can read each other so well from such a distance… and why we can hide from each other so well." Edward stands up and hugs her tightly and kisses her gently on the lips. He releases her but doesn't step far away. "That kind of explains a lot of why our minds are so linked… That is how most powers work… Jasper, the bites that scar your skin is why it is so hard for you to stay a 'vegetarian…'"

"I can feel the pain of all those that have bitten me… even after they were killed…" Angelik nods slightly and moves over to where Jasper is sitting next to Alice. She hugs Jasper tightly, knowing he is hurting. "You sister is one who has actually bitten me… Her emotions…"

"Yeah… she always was an overly emotional bitch." Jasper smiles slightly before whispering to her that she should finish telling her story and its link to Belial. "Yeah… ok…"

She stands up and moves back to where she was initially standing. Carlisle has moved to hold onto her while she finishes, knowing that without his help she is likely to fall. She takes a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Belial, as I said you were bitten by Victoria… From reading your mind, along with the rest of the guys, she wanted to bring you with them, but James said no?" Belial nods slightly, unsure as to what that has to do with everything. "This is why James is smart. He did that knowing that most likely… based on who you were your past, your life, the pain you went through… and the fact that you hated killing anything… he figured that there was a chance you would fight what instincts tell you… basically fight what the demon you were named after stands for… That is why he wouldn't take you."

Everyone is staring oddly at her, and Carlisle can feel her shaking in his arms. She takes another few deep breaths, letting everything sink in, before continuing.

"Victoria wanted you because she thought it would be fun to play with you. James figured that you would probably eventually come into contact with us… Occasionally I find myself in Victoria's head, and I saw her anger when he told her no… I saw why… but… I guess I never really put two and two together. He was planning to watch your scent until you found us… than he would follow." She runs her hands down her face, trying to keep herself calm. Jasper lets out a minor wave of serenity, and she smiles slightly at him. "You got here quicker than he expected… Jasper, you can probably feel it to… fear from someone, not sure who?"

"Yeah I can… It has been bad for the last few hours… It is your sister is it not?" Jasper asks, knowing the answer. Angelik nods as Jasper sits like solid marble. "This is going to cause trouble."

"Yeah… He hasn't made up his mind yet. Victoria is actually scared of him right now because he isn't far necessarily, but not close enough to really get a reading on his mind. He is tempted to come towards us, but he is going back and forth on if this is the best time… That is why you can't see him Alice… Unknowingly Belial you ended up leading him here… He followed you here. He is a bastard." Belial feels horrible for leading him to the family, but doesn't know what to do.

"I am sorry, I didn't know. Is there any way that I can fix thi…" Angelik shakes her head as she leans more on Carlisle. The most level headed person in the room is Carlisle. Esme is worried about her family. Emmett and Rosalie are completely lost. Jasper is feeling the fear of Victoria, and the pain of his family which is hurting him, and Alice is worried about her mate. Belial feels horrible for unknowingly leading James to the Cullen residence. While Edward is worried about Angelik who looks to be almost collapsing from the pain of remembering so much about her past, and the thoughts of the tracker's mate. Carlisle is holding onto Angelik, nearly holding her up, but speaks quietly to Belial.

"There is nothing you can do. Do not feel bad for any of this, you couldn't control it, you didn't even know what was happening. It is probably best that you are actually with us now when our entire family is actually here. I would like to extend a place to stay, at least until everything has been figured out and everyone is safe, including you Belial." Belial doesn't fully understand how he is in danger as well, and that confusion is written on his face. "I have met this tracker; he is malicious, smart, and thorough. When he does come after this family, he is probably going to try to kill you as well. Would you like a place to stay, at least until it is safe, if not longer."

"Yes sir." Belial says quietly. Carlisle smiles slightly at him as Angelik starts to fall into a dazed state, nearly falling over. Carlisle picks her up in his arms and holds her. "Thank you by the way."

"You are welcome. That offer was going to be extended today no matter what, but that is for a different time." Carlisle smiles slightly as Angelik starts to stop shaking in his arms. "Edward, she needs to rest, and though obviously Angelik won't sleep, I am going to place her in my room behind my study where she can rest. Come with me so that we can talk."

Edward stands up to follow Carlisle up the stairs to his study. Esme shows Belial where his new room will be, next door to Rosalie and Emmett's room. Esme then goes to the room she shares with Carlisle, knowing that he is going to be with Angelik and Edward in the other room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all go to their rooms to try and figure things out for the night. Everyone is hurting, while a distance away a tracker and his mate are trying to figure out their next plan of action.

**Authors Note - Okay, so this chapter was kinda eh to anyone who reads this probably because it has a lot of Background information. I personally am very fond of creating my characters fully, and even adding to the characters already there. I am sorry if it annoys you... but it is how I write. Please read and review. You are welcome to flame, but most likely that will cause me to hysterically laugh when I read it. I am open to critiques, perticularily on how the actual Twilght Characters are being written... I read the first three books and part of the last... honestly I think the characters are all a bit bland... so I am writing them how I could see them in real life... Anyhow! I am off! Please hit that button right here in the center... below this line! Thanks for reading!!  
**


	6. This is Officially Chapter Five! R&R!

**Author's Note: This chapter is super short, it is Victoria and James.... It was written short, just to get something done... It isn't even 1,000 words... which is odd for me... Just read it and let me know what you think of this (or the story as a whole... yeah!)**

In the forest few hours on foot from Forks are two vampires. The woman is sitting against a tree on the ground while the man is sitting on a low branch. She has red orange hair, which is long and wavy by her face, and he has long blond hair that is pulled back into a low hair band. She looks generally relaxed; maybe a little bit scared, while he looks angry enough to kill. Both of them have blood red eyes against their pale skin.

"I am sick of this, he wasn't supposed to get anywhere near where your sister's vampire family for a while longer… He was smarter than we thought…" The blond man growls out, making the woman jump slightly. He steps off of the branch he is sitting on and punches the tree across from it. He leaves a hole in the side of the tree and cracks his knuckles. "By now most likely your sister has figured out what his point was, and knows we are near… She always was smart…"

"James, I am sure she hasn't figured that out yet, I mean, I never would have thought about what your plan could have been if you hadn't told me it…" The red haired woman moves to stand next to her mate. She moves like a cat and gently touches his arm. He growls and turns toward her as if he is going to kill. She takes a small step back as he lets out another feral growl, she speaks softly to him. "James I am sure she isn't that smart."

"She was smarter than you ever were… That is why I wanted her with us… I wanted her in your place more so then not." He growls the last part to himself, keeping his face filled with anger. "Victoria, we are going towards them… tonight. You sister will be weakened from the reminder, and I don't plan to take her with us tonight… Just remind her that I will have her one day."

"James, her family is going to be on guard tonight, it would be better to wait for a while." Victoria tries to get James to look at her instead of the tree in front of him. "Come on, why don't we go find someone to hunt… You always enjoy that…"

"No. The one person I never wanted to hunt in the first place is now the hardest hunt I have ever had to do. Remember that you are the reason that I am hunting your sister. I wanted to teach her how to become a good tracker, and you messed up that plan… You are welcome to leave, but after I get your sister, I will hunt you." James turns his head sideways to look at Victoria. She looks down knowing that if she leaves, he will hunt and kill her, by at least following his plan he has a chance at living a while longer. "Good, now let's go. Her family is more worried about her than they are about us. We have an element of surprise. Anyway, all that needs to be done is for me to bite her… Make my way into her mind so that I can speak with her… Eventually that will wear her down."

"Alright James, I will follow you… but, are you going to kill me once you get her?" James' eyes glare slightly at her, wondering how it is that she knew that was his plan. Victoria sighs, "Angelik said that that was your plan on the day that I turned her… She said she could read your thoughts through me… I just want to know?"

"Ha, yes I do plan to kill you. The only reason that I turned you to begin with was because you were the next best thing to your sister. She was too young to appeal sexually, but I knew she would be far more intelligent than expected and quite beautiful. If that night, when you tired to kill her, you hadn't spilt too much blood for me to even handle, you wouldn't be here." Victoria looks down and closes her eyes, the words stinging slightly, but knowing it is the truth. "You are welcome to stay behind, I do not care. I am going now though."

After he finishes talking he takes off towards Forks and the Cullen residence, Victoria follows him a few steps behind. At the home Alice suddenly freezes, as Angelik sit up on the bed where Carlisle had laid her. Everyone knows that more trouble is coming quickly.

**Author's Note: So yeah, this was Chapter Five (listed as six because of the inspiration thing... so yeah) Yeah, just give me some feedback... I write for fun, I write whatever my muses tell me to write... It isn't that good, but it is fun... hit the button!!! Hit it!!! Type some feedback!!! Type!!! WOO!!!!!!!  
**


	7. So this is chapter six What do ya think?

**Author's Note: So yo there!! (I started with Okay like six times in a few of my stories author's notes... I changed it up!) Anyhow!** **This chapter is just sort of one of those "It has a real point other then to move the story along, but the point isn't apparent until later... and may not be important in the end, but possibly" Yay! for putting quotes around things! Anyhow! It is just a very required chapter for where the story might be headed! So yeah... Okay! Read and Review! Let me know what you think!!!**

Carlisle carries Angelik up the stairs at a slightly quicker than human speed because he doesn't want to jostle her around much. At the door to his study, Edward opens the door so that Carlisle can carry Angelik through. After Edward closes the study door he opens the one across the room that leads to a small simple bedroom. The room is very basic, painted in deep browns and dark blacks, while the only things in the room are a bed, some old medical supplies, and a bedside table with an old-fashioned lamp. The room is otherwise bare and is used strictly for severe situations. Carlisle lays Angelik on the bed as Edward closes the door to the room. Carlisle flips on the small lamp, casting a gentle glow across the room. He then goes to sit on the foot of the bed as Edward sits against the headboard near Angelik's head.

"She will be alright, right Carlisle?" Edward glances up at Carlisle before looking back down at his mate. "Her mind is completely closed off right now…"

"She will be alright. I have seen her go into this sort of… catatonic state once before tonight. That was the last time that James actually went after her, it was shortly after we moved into America." Edward is shocked to learn that James has gone after her since the move from Italy to America, but the shock quickly wears off as he realizes that there is a lot of things that he has never discussed with Angelik, things that she never had a reason to try to dig up because she thought they were over and Edward never asked. "You are very easy to read, Edward. Your face shows everything that you are feeling right now…"

"What do you mean Carlisle," Edward asks looking at the elder vampire unsure? Carlisle gives him a half hearted smile before looking back at Angelik with evident sadness in his eyes. Edward is reading his thoughts, but he is being very careful to only let certain things show in his mind.

"Just by looking at you I know that you have realized how much of a past… how much history Angelik has following her. There are a lot of things that she will possibly never tell you because they physically hurt, the emotional scars don't heal. You can see them by looking at her right now… Don't ever try to get her to talk about something that hurts this badly unless completely necessary." Carlisle sighs again as he watches Angelik's face for any signs of movement. She looks like she is sleeping, but both men know that she isn't. Carlisle's voice softens more as he starts to talk again. "In the last three hundred and ten years that she has lived through, she has been through more than most vampires go through in a thousand years… but she just goes on… She copes by locking everything away in the back of her mind, pretending it does not bother her… Edward, don't make her talk until she is ready… She cannot handle pulling out anymore of those locked events right now… She may not be emotionally ready for a while."

"I won't do anything that could hurt her. I won't cause her any more pain… I just didn't realize that there was so much hidden." Edward gently touches her cheek before looking back up at Carlisle. "Esme is mad about the fact that you are so close emotionally to Angelik… I have never noticed that fact until tonight…"

"Yes, I know about Esme's feelings towards the closeness that I share with Angelik. Esme doesn't know why, but she feels threatened by Angelik. Angelik is like a little sister to me, and I will always love her like one." Edward is shocked that Carlisle is being completely honest with him, but is also not having to think through what he is going to say before he say the words. Angelik grunts from where she is lying on the bed.

"She wants to understand the connection… understand life before she was turned, but never will be able to do so… That is why she feels threatened by me… she doesn't know life before… doesn't know why I am like your sister." Angelik mumbles and starts to sit up, only to be stopped by both men sitting on the bed with her. "Alright, alright, I will lay here for the time being. Not long though…"

Edward and Angelik look at each other for a moment, both knowing that there is a lot that the two needs to talk about, but it will have to wait. Carlisle moves to sit next to Angelik, opposite Edward.

"You have been paying more attention to everyone else's thoughts more so then you need to lately?" Angelik shrugs her shoulders, basically saying that they will have to talk later about it. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired… Sore… Different… Stronger… I don't know…" She sighs and shrugs again, not really sure how she is feeling. "Esme's mind is off the wall right now… everyone's is, but especially hers…"

"I figured that much, I take it you are watching everyone's mind for signs of trouble?" She nods and moves to sit at a slight incline so that it is easier to talk to the two men. She cringes and closes her eyes, startling the other two vampires. "What's wrong?"

"I am worried… Jasper and Alice are both hurting… Emmett and Rosalie are unsure… Belial is filled with regret for leading James here… Both of you are worried… and Esme, she wants the pain that connects us… She knows that our past, the time we spent together in Italy and here, it connects us. Carlisle, she is confused, you should be with her. I am fine, and Edward can help me until the pain leaves, just go." Angelik looks like she is going to cry because of the pain her family is feeling, but Carlisle shakes his head at her. He pets her hair for a few minutes till she calms as she moves to sit in Edward's embrace. For a while the three sit in silence till she suddenly pulls away from Edward to sit straight upright.

"What's wrong baby?" Edward asks not knowing what is going on. Angelik stares at the wall. "… Are you alright?"

"Alice just had a vision… James and Victoria, they have decided their path. They are coming toward here. Shit, I have to meet with them." Angelik speaks no louder than necessary for Edward and Carlisle to hear her.

"We will have a family meeting; we will figure things out that way." Carlisle speaks like a father would speak to his child, leaving no room for argument. Edward and Carlisle stand up and turn to help Angelik, but she refuses to let them. She is a little shaky, but won't let either man help her. "Everyone… meeting, now."

Carlisle speaks quietly, but the entire house hears him and heads toward the living room. Alice and Jasper are the first ones there and are waiting by the door. Carlisle goes to sand where Angelik had been standing earlier in the night. As Angelik enters the room Alice pulls her into a tight hug for a moment. After Alice releases her Jasper pulls her into a hug of his own, however, instead of letting her go, he leads her to the couch to sit next to him with Alice on his other side. Edward stands a short distance behind the couch watching the others. Belial joins Edward as Rosalie and Emmett sit on the loveseat and Esme on the chair. Everyone knows that Alice had a vision, and know it is related to the night's events, but they are all curious.

"The tracker and his mate are coming towards here…." Alice says as everyone watches her. "I don't fully understand what his reasoning was though… Angelik, I know he is after you, but I couldn't tell why."

"He wants to bite me, to link him to me…" Everyone stares at her for a moment waiting for her to explain. "Okay, I will explain this to the best of my ability. If he were to bite me his mind would link to mine. Basically he would be able to talk through our minds and be able to get inside of my mind… He would be able to tell where I am at a given time… It will be easier if he just does this instead of figh…"

"NO!" Everyone except Belial, Carlisle, and Jasper nearly yell at her. She growls low in her throat as Carlisle clears his throat getting everyone's attention and speaks, "Let Angelik finish her reason, and then we can all tell her no."

"Thanks so much Carlisle." Angelik says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes at the eldest vampire. "There is a reverse side to if he bites me. Yes, it sucks that he will be able to get into my mind and find me, but it isn't like I am planning to leave anytime soon. I don't run from a fight, ever. When he does bite me I will be able to get into his head as well, know his whereabouts. I would also be able to block him out a large portion of the time, whereas he can't block me out, he wouldn't know how, I do… It makes sense, just trust my judgment… I am going to do it anyway if it keeps him away from everyone else."

No one knows how to reply, or wants to answer her because she is right. Everyone is nervous, trying to figure a way around the inevitable, even through the waves of calm coming from Jasper. Edward is the first to break the silence.

"Angelik, you can't. You may be right, but what if he decides to kill you, or at least try? What if your sister decides to try to kill you?" She keeps her breathing steady as Edward continues his rant about 'what if' with Angelik only half listening. "What happens if he does kill you?"

"He won't though. James has had his chances to kill me in the past, many times. Also, Victoria wouldn't go against him for one reason, if she did he would kill her. She may be a horrible soul, but she isn't stupid, hell she isn't weak either, but he stronger and she knows that. Look Edward, he isn't going to kill me, yes there may be a fight, but he wouldn't actually try to kill me." Edward opens his mouth to argue, but is stopped by Angelik. "The reason I know he won't kill me is because I was the one hunt he never wanted to make. He only kills what he wants to hunt, and had Victoria not screwed his plans in 1698, he never would have even started hunting me. I am going to do this no matter what. I have to go before he gets to close."

"Angelik, I know there is no talking you out of this, but I know that I will be, probably everyone here, will be close behind you. Just to makes sure that this fight, stays a simple fight." Emmett says as from across the room as Angelik stands up to put on her sweatshirt from earlier. "You expected nothing less though."

"No Emmett, honestly I expected more, but I can handle you, and whoever else being close. I have to go and meet with him." She pulls on the sweatshirt to block out as much of her scent as she can. Before she can leave, Jasper stands in front of her.

"Angelik, you were alive during the Civil War, you should know you never walk into a duel without a second." She smiles a half smile before she glances at Alice. Alice just nods at her not showing anything. "We already discussed this, would you allow me to be your second, watch your back."

"Yes of course Jasper. Thank you for the offer, and for not yelling no with the rest of the family." Jasper smiles and leans over hugging her tightly. Once he has released her she turns and looks at Belial. "Belial, stop feeling so much regret, you couldn't control this."

Belial nods slightly as the rest of the family gets up to go to a short distance from where the 'Dual' will be taking place. Angelik and Jasper leave the house with the rest of the family following swiftly behind them. They are heading directly toward where James and Victoria are also headed.

**Author's Note: Okay! (I had to put that!) This was Chapter six I guess! As said above it is just sort of a "Maybe an important chapter in the progression of things if they go a certain way..." So yeah! QUOTES!!! I am just going to shut up.... I am having an alergy attack right now, so once that is gone I will continue to write on this story... maybe.... I still have another three chapters written... and I still need to name this... I may name it what was suggested by the first reviewer (maybe second)... I don't know... suggest something! I am off!** **Hit the Review button!! Come on! You know you want to!! Come on!!!**


	8. So this is Chapter seven! A fight?

**Author's Note: So, here is chapter seven!! I finally did give this a real name... The name fits with where I see the story possibly going, we shall see if it holds true.. bare with me... I am actually for the first time, a bit fond of this chapter... I will say why at the end... It isn't cause of my writing, it is just the progression of the story! I am going to leave this short... I have two more chapters written out, and the three after that already semi planned out.. Please read and Review, it is super important to know what (and if) the people reading think... if they are reading... So yeah, I am going to try to get my muses back by watching Twilight (Grrr :P) So I am gonna go now!**

Angelik is following a mixture of what she was able to see when Alice had her vision of James and Victoria along with her own natural instincts in order to guide her in the right direction. She is running full speed, Jasper having a little bit of trouble keeping up a few steps behind her. The rest of the family, including Belial, is following behind her a short distance back from her and Jasper. For a while she leads them away from the house, through the darkened forest, just following her instincts. She speaks through her mind to all of them at once, knowing it is easier then actually trying to yell over the rush of wind.

"Stop here… James and Victoria are about five miles up ahead. This is a safe area to wait in… I promise I will be back... Eventually I promise…"

They all reluctantly stop, except for Jasper who keeps paced a few steps behind Angelik. Edward is the hardest one to stop, and takes both Emmett and Carlisle hanging onto Edward to get him to stop. She closes off her mind to everyone except for Jasper so that she can speak to him softly through it.

"Are you sure you want to walk into this danger with me Jazz? I will understand if you want to go and wait with the others… I will return, I promise." "Not a chance Angelik. There are a few reasons, one being the obvious. Leaving you alone to meet with them would be like sending you to your death, or if nothing else, possibly getting you taken. Neither of which will happen. Two Angelik, you are my best friend… friend that is only a friend; I am not going to let you go out somewhere this dangerous alone. Especially knowing that you are probably going to get hurt whether I am here or not, but with you I can at least provide some protection. Third, Edward would murder me, find you, and murder you." "Alright, thanks Jasper, it means a lot to me…"

She suddenly stops talking, and slows down in the middle of the forest. She closes off her mind completely as she sees two figures running at an excelled speed, directly toward Jasper and her. James and Victoria stop a few yards from where Angelik and Jasper have stopped. James leads Victoria closer to the other pair, all are watching for any signs of a trap. They all stopped in a small patch of land that isn't a clearing, but is also not so covered in roots and trees that it is hard to move in.

"I don't suppose the man with you would happen to be your so called 'mate' would he?" James asks coyly, tilting his head to the side as he examines Angelik. She growls at him, and goes into a slight crouching position, but stays standing.

"No, he isn't… What do you want James?" She growls at him through gritted teeth. She knows the answer to the question, but is trying to stall him as long as possible to come up with a plan in hopes of avoiding the inevitable. James laughs, completely unfazed by Angelik's anger.

"You always were angry… even at thirteen." He smiles before getting into a ready position of his own. Victoria takes a step away from James as Jasper takes half a step back from Angelik. Both know their roles; only get involved if the person they are there for dies. Neither look happy to be standing watching the start of the soon to be fight. "Let's just cut to the chase Angelik, I am sure you know I am just here because I want into your mind… Well for now at least?"

"Yeah, I do know that. Go to hell if you think it is going to work." She gets her body into a better crouch, ready to move as soon as he does. His eyes turn into slits as he glares at her, ready to fight. His eyes glow brighter red than normal as he changes his stance as well. "Waiting…"

James takes her bait, over come with the physical desire to see what she is thinking, why she isn't scared of him. He lunges toward her, attempting to hit her in the stomach, but she moves to quickly. She turns crouching low in an attempt to sweep his feet out from under him. He notices her action before she is successful, and is able to drop down to one knee, and grab the leg coming at his own legs. They struggle briefly before she fights out of the hold he has on her leg, giving her a moment to back up slightly. He quickly pushes off the foot still on the ground, and his knee, driving his shoulder into her stomach. It knocks the wind out of her, but she rolls her body backward into a crouch and a dive of her own. She dives to his left as he swings his right arm at her, attempting to hit her and turning his own body at the same time. She turns to him again as he regains his attack position facing her.

"You have gotten better at fighting then you use to be." He remarks in half irritation, half amusement. She smirks at him before speaking.

"And you have gotten worse." His face loses any sign of the former amusement at the comment as he lunges at her again. She is prepared and uses his hunched shoulders as a spring board to flip her body over his by placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing off. She flips, but as quickly as she lands she turns to fight him again. Before he can turn around she dives at his back, knocking him slightly foreword with the force. Before she can pull far enough away to remove herself from possible harm, he grabs her hair from behind, and turns facing her. He pulls her back against his bare chest, and moves the hand from her hair to her throat. She tries to use her leg to kick his out from under him, but before she can, he pushes her down face first into the forest ground. "Fucker!"

"You should watch your mouth, you are a young woman, remember." He laughs slightly as he puts he legs on either side of hers and sits on the back of them to effectively immobilize them. The hand from the front of her throat slides to the back of her neck, holding her face down in a better grip. His other hand moves to grab both of hers and hold them behind her back. He gently pets the back of her neck with his thumb in a jester that would look affectionate if it wasn't condescending in the situation. "You are arrogant, with rights to be, but you don't have the proper practice to face someone with my skill, and past use of the skills. I could teach you Angelik, you could become a tracker, learn to fight and hunt."

He turns her face enough to the side so that she can respond to him. He knows it won't be the response that he wants, but he enjoys taunting her. Jasper doesn't know how to react, whether or not he should step in. He isn't sure until he hears Angelik's voice in his head.

"Don't help me. This is actually where I was hoping this would go, he won't kill, probably won't even hurt me severely. Don't worry." "Alright, but how do I know if you want me to step in?" "I don't want you to."

"I will never be a tracker, especially not with you James." Angelik says as she brings her voice back to the world outside Jasper's mind. James growls from above her, and turns her over, barely lifting his body and releasing one arm for a brief moment. He grabs the arm again, this time in front of Angelik's body, and using both of his arms to hold hers. She stiffens slightly, which only James notices. "If you are going to do it you might as well. Not like it will make a difference in the end. I am never going to follow you, you will always have my older sister to keep you company."

"Such arrogance…" James' voice drops as he leans closer to Angelik so that just she can hear him. She shudders as his breath hits against her lips. To Angelik his breath smells like cinnamon and dirt. The dirt smells coming from his body more than his breath. "I am not going to be with Victoria very much longer, even if I don't have you, I will kill her and then get you. However, right now I have a task I want to complete…"

He sits up slightly and she knows he is going to bite her. She can hear his thoughts as he decides between two things that he wants to do. He decides to finish what he started and then do the other thing in his mind. He leans down in what looks like a plan to kiss her neck, only for her to twist her body just enough that he comes down on her shoulder. Instead of a kiss, which he never planned to place on her neck, he bites down hard into her shoulder. She screams out in pain as new venom, one other than her own, starts to travel through her veins. She lets out another scream as he pulls his teeth from her shoulder where there is a wound, but no blood. She keeps her eyes as far from his as she can as her body starts to convulse slightly. Every muscle in her body tightens as she shakes. For a few moments he sits above her, holding her legs down, and her arms against her stomach. She stops shaking after a moment, but keeps her head to the side, not wanting to look at James. He releases one arm after placing it in his other hand and forcibly turns her head to face him. He leans down and kisses her hard on the lips for a moment. She tries to fight out of his hold and kiss, but it is useless. After a moment he lets go of her lips and stands pulling her with him. James pushes Angelik at Jasper, who quickly catches her before she can hit the ground. He lowers her slowly, making her lean against his body.

"So now I can see inside you mind… speak through it, if I so choose… This could be quite a fun way to hunt you… from the mind out." James laughs as Angelik cringes. She can see everything that he has ever done, everyone he has ever hurt. She closes her eyes to block it out, but it is useless. "Goodbye Angelik, this won't be the last time I see you either. Let's go Victoria; I actually want to feed tonight."

James and Victoria head back the way they came as Angelik leans against Jasper for any sort of contact. He is keeping her calm, while also keeping her safe. Jasper hears a running from the direction of the house. He initially thinks it is Edward, until he sees that familiar short woman that is his mate running at them. She stops next to Jasper and kneels down next to Angelik, looking at her face. Angelik's eyes look distant, and she looks like she hasn't slept in ages, but also as if she is a human. She gently kisses Angelik head before speaking.

"Hey Angelik, I know you probably would have liked to see Edward but Emmett had to sort of knock him out… Are you alright?" Angelik half smiles at the first comment, and she nods to the question. Alice gives her a pitying look, and gently pets her hair. "We are going to get you back to the house, Jasper is going to carry you so that you don't have to try to move, and you look really hurt."

Angelik attempts to say something, but ends up opening and closing her mouth. Jasper picks her up in his arms as Alice stands up as well. The three make their way back to the house at an accelerated speed but not a speed that could hurt Angelik. Alice talks to Jasper and some to Angelik though she is only semi conscious.

**Author's Note: Okay, the reason I like this is because of my little mini fight scene. It shows that Angelik is a fighter, and I like the detail that I put! Anyhow! Please hit the buttone and send me some feedback! I really need some right now, even if you think it sucks, just let me know!** **See Ya!**


	9. So this is short little Chapter eight!

**Author's Note: Alright, this is a super short chapter. It is only 854 words, but was literally just here to show that some things are going on... I am going to cut this short as well... Hope you like it, and leave me a review telling me what you think.... I know that people get story alerts... so just hit the button and write something... Oh and by the way, this is just a James/Victoria interaction chapter (Not like James/Victoria... but more of a James and Victoria interact with each other... like the last short chapter!) Bye bye!**

"James, what good does being in her head do?" Victoria asks as they run through the forest, away from the fight. Victoria is yelling to James because he is running a short distance ahead of her. "James, just answer me…"

"You do not think enough." James growls, but quickly calms himself down after a moment. "Being in her head gives me access to her thoughts, her pain, parts of her past I didn't know about… but more importantly her location, and I can speak into her mind. Something she has no choice but to hear. She has avoided me using normal tracking skills, so this is the newest way to attempt to bring her into my world."

"Why do you need to know where she is? She isn't going to just up and move; she considers this horrible little town her home. She wouldn't leave…," Victoria yells, barely loud enough for James to hear her. He doesn't respond for a few moments, and Victoria opens her mouth to yell again, but before she can he responds.

"It isn't about leaving, it is about the fact that any time she leaves her house, I will know where she is, and where she is going… eventually it will drive her mad. Her family isn't going to let her go far alone because they know I have the knowledge of where she is going." James slows down slightly and smells the air around him. He can smell the scent of a human, but he is bothered because he wants the sweet smell of Angelik back from when he bit her shoulder. To him she smelt like blood and roses, a smell oddly addicting to him, and the smell of the nearby human is disappointing to him. He growls to Victoria, "There is a human a short distance east, we are going to go a little bit farther North before going South East to go after this human…"

Victoria is slightly shocked at his roundabout way of going after a human, but knows asking him in the mood he is presently in would probably mean her death. She follows him a few miles farther North, before he abruptly turns South East without a word. She follows him quietly, studying him as they close in on the human. It is a young man, camping in the woods, that is sitting outside his tent with a cheap, no name beer bottle in his hand. He is watching the camp fire he has burning in front of him, but isn't actually paying attention to it.

"As much as I love to play with food, not tonight…" Victoria is once again shocked at something James has decided to do. Usually if he is irritated, he will want to play with a human. He would usually relieve his stress by playing. She just nods, watching James apprehensively. He knows she has realized something is different about him, so he quickly decides that he needs to do something to prove everything is the same. James moves quickly, with Victoria behind him, to where the camper is sitting in a chair. He grabs the man by the throat, and lifts him, nearly crushing his throat in the process. "Victoria, I hope he taste better than he smells."

Victoria grins, believing that James is back to normal as she comes upon the human in James' grasp, and grabs his wrist. James bites into the man's neck as Victoria bites into his wrist. They drink the blood of the man until he is cold, dead. James is controlling the need to wipe his mouth out, to get rid of the taste of the human. To James the man tasted like oil, a complete change from the sweetness of Angelik. He wipes his mouth off with his hand before turning back to Victoria.

"We are heading south for a few days, down to a small town in Southern Washington. I want to check on another tracker that has been trying to claim a few areas here in Washington. I want to warn him that Forks, and the surrounding area, has been claimed. Warn him that if he comes here, I will kill him…" James says, in a completely normal tone. Victoria nods as James takes off heading directly south of the area they are standing in. He does want to check on what another tracker is trying to do, but more than anything, he is trying to get away from Angelik, and her whole family, for a while. He wants to sort out why the blood of the human was so unappealing to him… and why hunting, the one thing he loves more than anything else has lost some of its appeal to him.

Victoria follows James, thinking he really only wants to check out this other tracker. She knows something is wrong, but has no idea what that is, and she values her own life enough to not bother asking. She knows James will figure it out, and when he does things will go back to normal.

**Author's Note: Okay, so yeah, that's it! Hit the button and Review...If you leave a review I won't send my evel monkies (Yes I spelt evel like that intentionally)... COME ON! HIT THE BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! BYE BYE!**


End file.
